THE TRANSFORMERS: LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: If you haven't read the first two of this story do so
1. Chapter 1

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. Starscream fell into the sun and the assault on Portland was driven back. Meanwhile Iona has been striped of her sub body as there is more to the fog than meets the eye. This weeks episode THE TRANSFORMERS BEGINS NOW.**

"Welcome back, Motormaster." Shockwave looked down on the leader of the five Stunticons he just reactivated. Motormaster looked confused.

"Where are we and why?" Shockwave answered him.

"When you and the other Stunticons were destroyed in Russia, the original plan was to destroy your spark's yes, but do to losses in numbers, we need any bot we can get. Megatron decided to give you another chance."

"Who have we lost?" Inquired Motormaster.

"Thundercracker was killed in the battle at Portland and Ramjet was put out of action. Thrust was killed by Megatron for a mistake that put the Decepticon cause in danger, and Starscream fell into the sun."

"Doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh and Skywarp is now an Autobot."

"What ?"

"Skywarp is an Autobot, and you have no place to talk for following that biological parasite!" Shockwave pointed out.

"It was in the time," explained Motormaster," he left us on earth and those humans offered us energon. But an Autobot? NEVER!"

"Fine," replied Shockwave," were about to fire."

"On what?"

"The military presence around the human fusion reactor,ITER, located in the human city of Cadarache,France," explained Shockwave," we're aboard Trypticon, in his space station mode, we have captured the traitor fog ship, Prince of Wales, and combined her with Trypticon, adding four supergravity cannons to his orbital laser,as well as the rest of her weapons."

"Interesting," said Motormaster.

"We are just above the target, go to the other Stunticons and form Menasor, after we fire, you will meet up with Devastator, Bruticus, and Trainwreck and smash any remaining forces." Ordered Shockwave

"Who in the pits of Kaon is Trainwreck?"

"A new combiner created by Astrotrain, I'll give you more explanation later,go." With that Motormaster gathered the other four Stunticons, formed Menasor and waited to launch. Shockwave headed to Trypticon's control bridge when Megatron called him.

"Shockwave change of plans,use the orbital laser to flatten Berlin, then use the remaining weapons to detonate the ITER reactor, and tell Menasor to meet the others at Berlin."

"Aftermitive, Lord Megatron, by why the sudden change of plans?"

" We must keep our numbers hidden, this will make the humans no Autobots think we have more than one station."

"Brilliant as always lord Megatron, I will change course and update Menasor on our new plans."

The flood caused by the Tsunami in Portland was beginning to recede, and the Decepticons and fog had been pushed back with the loss of cruiser Alaska and arrival of the Autobot giant, Metroplex, whose city mode was being used to house survivors. Spike has been overcome with grief, they were unable to find Sparkplug,who sacrificed himself to save Spike. Sideswipe drove up to him.

"We Autobots are shipping back to Hawaii,you coming?" Spike stood up.

"Dad would want me to help you guys."

"Sorry about Sparkplug. There's work to be done, we can't find I-401." A few minutes later they pulled up to the ramps to Haruna and Kirishima who'd they'd be taking to Hawaii, Sideswipe overheard Wheeljack angrily yelling.

"Can someone explain to me why it had Yamato and not Musashi marked as fog supreme flagship?" Hyuuga answered over a radio.

"Musashi is more or less for show, Yamato is the real flagship,but she is always in hiding to avoid destruction."

"She's been hiding from everything to avoid destruction? What kind of leader is that?" Megatron himself had just found out about Yamato himself.

"I have told the fog that I sunk her," said Musashi," and I can use that story to break the will of those who rebel,just as I did with I-401 in Russia. Now, she cannot use her submarine body or use any fog tech, she is an ordinary human submarine now." Megatron thought for a minute.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Last recorded location of her was exiting the Sea of Japan,headed toward Wake island."

"I'll have Shockwave use Trypticon to find them later, but now…" Megatron motioned at Soundwave, who transformed and gave a live free back of Berlin and the human Fusion reactor ITER," Soundwave, give Shockwave the signal."

"Acknowledged." Five minutes later, Shockwave had Trypticon aimed at both of the targets. The orbital laser began to charge as did the four super gravity cannons around it. Musashi hacked all human screens, and had Soundwave's feed play over them.

"Hello again humanity, it's me Musashi again, here to demonstrate what will happen to you all, if you don't surrender to the fog and our Decepticon allies." Shockwave came over Soundwave's speakers.

"Orbital laser and supergravity cannons one through four fully charged."

"Fire!" Yelled Megatron. The world watched as the orbital laser and supergravity cannons slammed into Berlin, causing the group to rise and fall as it where ocean waves, and the ITER was pounded by missiles and photon cannons, causing it to explode. The explosion made Hiroshima and Nagasaki look like hand grenades, the land of France was obliterated, the Atlantic flowed onto the great canyon that now cut off Spain and Portugal from the rest of Europe, only 5,000 square miles of France remained, the blast was so powerful, People as far away as Egypt and Moscow felt the heat of the blast.

The world practically stopped turning, Hell itself fell silent as the people and Autobots took in what the Decepticons and Fleet of Fog had done. Chaos and anarchy fell over the rest of Europe and parts of Africa and the Middle East. The United States of America, the Russian Federation,and the United Kingdom, however stood strong, unwilling to surrender, the Three leaders gathered only two hours after as they did nearly 100 years ago to crush Hitler and his Nazis . Optimus Prime himself made an appearance to assure the world the Autobots stand as one with Humanity against the fog and Decepticons.

In the middle of the Pacific, I-401 say on the surface as her crew tried to find away to fix her. Raoul and Tracks had left to help in Portland. And their moral fell when the news of Europe hit them.

"Is it really all worth it?" Asked Kyohei.

"Think about it this way, if we lose,in 20 years people will ask, where were you when humanity fell?" Assured Sou.

"He's right, we can't give." up said Hozumi.

"Aye!" Said Irori hold Iona trying to comfort her. Gonzou smiled.

"We will pull through to Vic-" he fell silent as an unknown thud shook the bridge. All was quiet for a solid minute before a giant blade tore a hole in the roof, followed by an explosion on the conning tower. Astrotrain punched his way in.

"Blitzwing! I got the worms, you finish off the tin can!"

"I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Responded the other Triple changer. Kyohei was able react fast enough to get a shot off on Astrotrain with a still functioning deck gun. Astrotrain then promptly kicked the fire controls and sonar system into smithereens. Iori squealed trying to hold on to Jonas mental model that was slowly turning to nanodust. Astrotrain grabbed her and the rest of the crew as they were helpless as he transformed and flew off with the crew as hostages.

"I'll get her core when I'm done." Blitzwing yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. THE COMBINED POWER OF TRYPTICON AND A FOG BATTLESHIP PLUNGED BERLIN TO RUINS AND SET OFF THE NUCLEAR REACTOR ITER THAT WIPED FRANCE FROM THE EARTH. AND NOW WITH THE CAPTURE OF I-401 AND HER CREW STILL UNKNOWN HUMANITY, THE DARKEST HOUR IS GETTING DARKER.**

The Naval bases and civilian harbors around the United States where alight with sizzle of blowtorches and the loud clang of hammer. An order from congress required all watercraft that could float with a good engine must be outfitted with Autobot technology and able to deploy the fixed and expanding arsenal of vibration warheads. Factories were churning out as much weaponry as they physically possible.

Meanwhile, Russian forces had been deployed to re-establish order in the states that fell into anarchy after the destruction of France, and the United Kingdom managed to punch their way through the Fog block-aid to have a trading route to North America. As humanity awaited a chance to change the world, Megatron had finally came to face the ship hiding behind Musashi's identity, the true supreme flagship of the fog,Yamato.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you show your face, you coward." Megatron insulted Yamato. Yamato's mental model stood on one of her triple 18 inch guns turrets. She scoffed.

"I didn't summon yo-"

"No summons Megatron! I only came here because you wouldn't show yourself and it's about I meet the fogs one true leader not a puppet!" Yamato cleared her throat.

"The reason you are here, is because I wanted to discuss our strategy to counter and defeat the enemy. In order to counter the threat it has been decided to upgrade the fog."

"So? I still don't know why I'm here! I do command the fog, you do! If you to upgrade your troops, do it!" Megatron roared. Yamato sighed at Megatron losing his patience.

"That's just the we stand, our ships cannot handle the requirements the admiralty code set."

"So, the Admiralty does exist?" Megatron remarked.

"Yes, I received its first direct order in 17 years three days ago, and it also asked me to request your help. The human ships the fog is currently modeled after all pre-date the 1950's. In order to carry out our upgrade, we must secure human ship blueprints conceived after the human year,1975. We have proof that the United States Pentagon building in Washington D.C.,and the Japanese National Marine Academy have all the data we need. I ask of you to secure it for us." Megatron thought for a minute, his selfish mind wasn't about to bested by this simple request.

"What's in it for me?"

"Unlimited and unmonitored Decepticon access to Fog energy resources." Megatron liked that idea.

"You have a deal, I'll get you those ship plans." As Megatron began to walk off Yamato stopped him.

"You robotic beings of the planet Cybertron, you all sentient, No?"

"Just because we're all sentient doesn't make up for the stupidity of most but myself. Why do you ask?"

"We of the fog developed mental models in attempt to become sentient to better understand and attack humans, but with only limited success. Even ships that have befriended humans and other sentient beings like yourselves are not able to process the idea."

"And?"

"And, since we the fog are in possession of the human crew of submarine I-401 that you're soldiers destroyed and captured yesterday, if we give you the human crew and the technology the Fog posses that is necessary, can you program the humans to be used as fully sentient mental models for these new ships,but limit their capability to only be loyal to us the fog?" Megatron turned his back to Yamato.

"I shall speak to Shockwave about it, but I can make absolutely no promises. But I do know his knowledge on biological life forms is limited. The only other Cybertronian that has worn the Decepticon symbol upon himself with that kind of knowledge would be…"

"Who?" Asked Yamato.

"Nothing, it's nothing," replied Megatron," but I will get you those human ship plans in exchange for energy. LASERBEAK! TRANSFORM!" The blue cassette tape Megatron brought from with him at Soundwave's request sprung off his shoulder and perched himself on Megatron's wrist.

"Fly to your master, Soundwave and tell him to have Astrotrain meet Shockwave aboard Trypticon and wait for me. And also tell him to assemble a force and attack the pentagon and steals its naval database!" Megatron ordered. Laserbeak shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Now! To the sunken Decepticon space cruiser! Fly!" Megatron threw his arm up and the metal buzzard flew off as he was told. Megatron left Yamato shortly after, in the direction of the sun.

 _"So, Starscream,_ " Megatron thought to himself," _As much as I'd love to let you burn in this wretched planet's sun, it appears I really do need you and your knowledge about biological life earned the title seeker for seeking out other worlds and studying it's life. I don't think you'd ever thought you'd be needed as scientist again once the war began. And, I guess I have the opportunity to kill with my own hands,"_ Megatron laughed out loud," _But that's beside the point. I need you to secure a victory over Prime and his dogs and end this war. I'd never thought I'd say this but thank the lost Matrix of Destruction that you picked it up and was given an indestructible Spark. No matter, Starscream. I'm coming for you. Against my better judgement, there truly is more to you than meets the eye."_


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS: A meeting between Megatron and Yamato had Megatron come to realize he needed Starscream but for what exactly, find out in today's installment of THE TRANSFORMERS.**

"So,can you fix my battle computer?", Ironhide was in the Autobots medic bay at Pearl Harbor. Ironhide has been hit by photon she'll from a fog torpedo that somehow snuck through the defense of the base and attacked unexpectedly. Wheeljack was operating on him and Perceptor ran vitals.

"Well, I've got good news and bad new." Responsed Wheeljack,"the good news I've got everything I need to repair you! The bad news is...it's on Cyberton."

"Of course it is!" Optimus appeared on a monitor.

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Wheeljack left all the bandages back home!" Complained Ironhide. Optimus pondered a bit.

"We haven't had much enemy activity lately, perhaps a flight to Cyberton to pick up some spare parts and anything else we may need would be to our interests." Informed Optimus

"If we're going to go do it, it needs to be now and we need as much as we can carry. And it may help if we get some other weapon blueprints to give to humanity." Said Wheeljack. Optimus agreed with him.

"I'll have our two shuttles and Omega Supreme ready, as well as a team,I'll lead. Be ready to launch be dusk." Optimus Hung up. Wheeljack assured Ironhide he' live and headed to the Autobots shuttle launch. On the why there, he stumbled across human design child and fellow scientist,Makie.

"Hi Wheeljack," Makie looked up from her desk where she was improving the vibration warheads," where you heading?"

"Home, we need some spare parts and other things."

"Home, as in Cyberton?"

"Yes."

" A completely mechanical world where fully sentient robots lived. Can I come?"

"As much as I want to say yes, it's far to dangerous. We need you here, and last I heard, Shockwave was still on Cyberton, and we can't let you fall into his hands."

"Shockwave? Who's that?" Asked Makie.

"A monster. He was a member of the Cybertonian council before the war. Then he became a mad scientist. He even overthrew Megatron at one point. He made the first Combiners. The first triple changers. And he's practically been in charge of the entire planet for close to four million years now. And his favorite hobby is creating monstrosities by combining two different living beings or mutating them."

"Oh," Makie gave Wheeljack a troubled face.

"Makie, it's time for your medicine." Haruna called from another room.

"Coming! Happy travels Wheeljack!"

"Swindle, mind explaining why you're twenty minutes late?" Onslaught stood on Fleet of Fog carrier Lexington's look out mast.

"I got side tracked. I found a market place with some interesting things and you know how I am." Swindle radioed back.

"Well, step on it!" Onslaught ordered," The time window we have to make it from our hiding spot here in the Caribbean to Washington D.C. in support of Trainwreck's assault force is closing."

"I'm working!" Swindle shouted," and I'm almost there, I can see Vortex flying around! Swindle, out!"

A thud on her superstructure made mental model Lexington look up from her book. She curiously peeked over to look on her flight deck. No damage, but the Stunticons must have been bored because they started a demo derby.

"Lexington!" Onslaught was climbing down from her lookout mast," we have Swindle in sight and our doing one last check before we pull out, are you ready?"

"Yes, all systems green. Weapon systems and air group armed and fueled," she responded,"Are you sure you want to leave now? We'll rendezvous a full 6 six hours before the scheduled attack."

"I'm sure, we must account the possibility we come under attack."

"Clever bot," Lexington thought to herself. She had come to respect the strange range of knowledge the combaticons share. When humanity fell, she volunteered to be a school to teach them the values of the fog. Considering this, she may offer them a spot to support her. She raised her anchor and readied to sail.

On the other side of the world, Takao sat in her room at Japan's national naval academy. Gonzou ordered her to enroll as a secret bodyguard incase of an attack. Blaster accompanied her.

"Anything yet?" Takoa asked with worry. The absence of I-401 and her captain has been looming over her for a while now.

"We've been out of their broadcasts area for a while now," said the orange boombox," Hold on I've got something new. Standby for station identification."

"Ba weep grana nini mini bong?" A strange voice broadcasted through Blaster.

"Ah, Wreck-Gar! How you doing, you ol' Junkeon?" Blaster asked.

"The Space express from earth to Cybertron was carrying passengers who gave it a one star rating. If you have any info on the passengers, call toll free. Operators are standing by."

"What the?" Takao was taken aback.

"No time to explain, we may have found I-401's gig."

Seaspray glided lazily over the Atlantic off the coast of Georgia. He was searching for any enemy activities. He almost found it peaceful.

"Aye, Seaspray! How we lookin' me hertie?"

"All clear so far, Broadside." He responded to the Autobot who's alternative mode was a Midway class carrier.

"Aye,Aye!"

"Wait a second." Advised Seaspray," Broadside! Hard to port,now! Torpedeos!"

"I be seeing'em!" Broadside said bringing himself about,"Aerialbots! Human mates! Get ye selves airborne!" Broadside was carrying the Aerialbots and six F/A-18s while on patrol.

"Submarine near my position! Not I-401 or allied vessel!" Seaspray reported, "I'm getting thanatonium readings,Definitely Fog!"

"Well let's show'em who they're dealing with," Silverbolt cut in,"Aerialbots! Form Superion!"

"I'm getting something else, Stand by." Ordered Seaspray. Everyone held radio silence for thirty seconds.

"Broadside, transform into your Space Carrier mode! I've got 14 contacts! Two big ones and twelve surrounding them headed to you at an arc!"

"Ye think I'm a coward do ye? Run while I can see'em? Nye!" The ocean shuddered as the giant Wrecker transformed," I've fought toasters bigger than these guppies!"


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. With Optimus leading Wheeljack and a team of Autobots to Cyberton, it is starting to become apparent as the whereabouts and status of I-401 and her crew. But will they get to them in time? Find out in today's broadcast of THE TRANSFORMERS.**

Megatron floated just outside the Sun's Gravitational field, he was accompanied by Scrapper.

"Here's you Fusion Cannon back." Megatron brought the construction to modify his fusion cannon to have a tractor beam setting.

"Excellent! Did you bring you energon detector?"

"Right here lord Megatron."

"Find me Starscream's spark."

"Roger." After a half hour, they found him. Megatron fired his new tractor oI'm beam. Seconds later, he had the spark of Starscream.

"Now get back to Soundwave!" Megatron ordered,"I have business with someone."

The Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Florida ablaze. Broadside,Seaspray, Superion, and a squadron of F/A-18s were trying to find that pack of Fog Submarines that attacked. No luck.

"My sonar show 13 retreating, and the other surfacing, maybe they want something." Reported Seaspray. Not a minute later a conning tower with U-2501 written on the side broke the waves. A man stepped wearing German issued admiralty uniform climbed out of a hatch.

"Hallo there Autobots." He said.

"State your name,core number, and purpose." Demanded Seaspray.

"Core number? No, you misunderstand," the man laughed," I'm the captain of the fog Submarine U-2501,Zorden Stark."

"Wait human? Like…"

"Chyhia Gonzou,yes that is why the fog hired us,but after a certain string of events I'm not allowed to tell you, they decided to keep us." Superion broke apart into the individual Aerialbots.

"Why not?" Asked Air Raid. Stark snapped his fingers and 2501's deck guns aimed at him.

"I'll tell,but don't expect anyone else to know." Annoyed,Silverbolt pushed Air Raid out of the way.

"Just state your business!" Ordered the Aerialbot leader. Zorden smiled.

"The fog has some business and we went ahead to make sure nothing was in their way, but alas something is in their way." Broadside scoffed at that remark.

"Oh and one more thing," Zorden said Turning to descend back down the hatch he appeared from," if that thing in the fogs way won't move we have the fogs approval to Des-" An extremely loud thud followed by U-2501 being thrown forward cut off Stark's order.

"Broadside who be this man with funny voice?" Grimlock as from the bow of U-2501, where he and the dinobots now stood.

"The better question is how'd you guys get here?" Asked Seaspray.

"Ultra Magnus tell Skylynx to fly dinobots to help friends."

"Sub look tasty." Said Snarl.

"Sludge hungry." Agreed Sludge. 2501 targeted the dinobots.

"As I was saying," Stark finally finished," return to port and you will be spared if not." Grimlock wasn't having any of it.

"Me Grimlock no surrender to you, you moron surrender to Grimlock!" He bit off one gun on a twin mount, the other blasted the Dino."Dinobots eat sub!" Zorden closed the hatch and sub started to dive.

"You wimp come out and fight me Grimlock like man!" Zorden ignored Grimlock and reported to Yamato that Lexington would be late to her rendezvous with the Decepticons for the push into Washington Dc, all because of a group of stubborn Autobots.

He was surprised to see that Yamato told him,"To do what he pleases with the Autobots, and that Lexington's new orders were to support him, for a major change of plans had reduced the need of a huge force." Zorden was immediately confused.

In the middle of the Pacific, Starscream awoke to find himself, not a battleship, not burning in the sun, but back to his normal self. Seeing he was again on a fog ship, he had very little time to ponder about the events that lead him here before a blast close to him knocked his feet out from under him.

"Ah. How I've I missed my favorite target, I had no idea!" Megatron said approaching Starscream, who immediately went back to his pleading routine.

"Save it Starscream, even though I no longer need you for the reason I pulled you out of the sun for, and the last bit of treachery was some of your worse, I must face facts the Decepticons have lost numbers."

"Who?" Asked Starscream. Megatron sighed.

"The Stunticons were spared termination for their treachery as you were. But Thrust and Thundercracker are gone and Skywarp's defected."

"Skywarp? How da-" Megatron threw Starscream on the ground.

"One, you have no room to talk. Two, Skywarp will have justice after Scrapper succeeds."

At Japan's national maritime institution, former JMSDF destroyer captain, Ryōkan Kita was giving a short speech before introducing a group of new students to the rest class, seated behind him, who'd be joining next semester. Takao watched from the audience as Kita walked to the podium to officially start the ceremony. She was also slightly annoyed that she wasn't given this treatment when she joined the academy herself a few weeks ago, she didn't really know anyone seated around her so she couldn't strike up a conversation with them. She had Blaster under her seat, but she didn't want to look like an idiot talking to a bright orange boombox.

As she scanned the group of new students joining, her eyes lit up. Seconds later, she was sitting across from Haruna in the QNC.

"Why are you here?"

"Makie said it'd be a good idea for me to get smarter."

"But you technically a comp-"

"She Insisted," interrupted Haruna ,"and she's hidden with Kirishima for now." Takao thought for a minute before Kita said something that called them back to the physical world.

"Does anyone have any questions on the fleet of fog or the vibration warhead?" Kita waited in silence, a few hands nervously started to raise, then a bright green front end loader charged through the doors.

"Yeah, we've got a few." Said Scrapper," Mind explain the Japanese Deit intentions if you get elected Prime minister?" The other constructicons filled in around Scrapper.

"You want the fog 401 returned to Japan's government,why?" Asked Hook.

"Being more connected to the army than the navy seem off for a former ship captain." Longhaul suggested.

"We know you have connection to Chyhia Gonzou's father but it's…" Bonecrusher thought on how he wanted to word his question,"... _foggy,_ mind clearing it up?" Mixmaster stepped in after Bonecrusher finished.

"And an explanation as to why you wanted the creator of the vibration warhead and design child Makie dead would be nice." Haruna cringed at Mixmaster question, remembering she and Kirishima defined Makie from Japan's elite soldiers and most advanced technology at Kita's request.

"You look old for a human. Mind if I dig your grave?" Scavenger asked. Kita calmly tapped his pen on a wine glass he had on the podium. That was the cue for his bodyguards to surround the building, call for backup, and have every gun on campus pointed at the green bots. Kita spoke.

"Of the six questions you all asked, which is top priority?"

"Where's Makie?" Scrapper demanded.

"I don't know."

"You're telling is you don't know the whereabouts of the creator of the so called humanity's last hope, who was created by a top secret government program and who sent Japan's best to dispo-"

"Silence fool!" Kita roared,"You're wasting time! I said that so you wouldn't attack until much great fire power was on its way! I will not tell you the location of Makie or any of the six questions you asked, do yo-."

"Here we'll make it easy! You don't have to answer six questions,just tell us this! Constructicons! Transform, phase one!" Scrapper order. Kita shoved the podium down anger.

"You have no right to question me and expect a response! Nothing you pieces of scrap can do will change my mind! You hear that…Piece...of…scraa-" Kita's voice died once he realized he was staring into the blood red eyes of Devastator. Once the green giant tore the roof off the academy's auditorium in one swipe to make room for himself.

"Now Devastator asks a question, where is Makie?" Kita looked around silently waiting for his guards to attack. Instead they threw down their weapons, ran screaming for vehicles and piled in before making their way to the safety of Zimbabwe. Kita was paralyzed at the fear of being at the mercy of Devastator.

"Devastator asked you a question!" Devastator stomped his foot before bending over to pick up Kita,"Well it's seems your voice is broken, allow Devastator to set up an appointment for you to see Dr Soundwave, and if he can't fix Shockwave definitely will!" Devastator laughed at his own remark walking off.

Before he made it any father he turned and looked at the rest of the people still in the auditorium, cowering in fear.

"Another time humans, You no fight with me today." Devastator finished and headed back to the Decepticon's sunken space cruiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. A major Decepticon and fog invasion was canceled for a simpler plan. But how simple can it be if it required the capture of a Japanese Prime Minister candidate Kita by Devastator. And will this be the fate of the crew of I-401? Prepare yourselves for this gripping episode of; THE TRANSFORMERS.**

Astrotrain was not happy. He and Blitzwing had taken 401 by surprise, captured the crew, sunk the ship, and he had to fly the humans to Cyberton. No more than he'd finished replenishing his energon, he was told to fly the human's back to earth. Astrotrain asked some of the Decepticons that had remained on Cybertron to do said no, so a very reasonable thought went through AstroTrain's head; hold down Octane, force him in his oil truck mode, shove the 401's in through the tiny refueling port on top, and throw Octane toward earth.

Astrotrain made it to "hold down Octane until the Predicons tackled him. It took a few slams into the nearest building by Predaking to make the triple changer oblige. Now entering the earths atmosphere, he decided status report to Soundwave was in need. Astro-seconds before he made contact, a laser from nowhere sent him in a nosedive.

Barely able to correct himself and flip into his locomotive mode,he smashed into ground, north-east of the Panama Canal. Turning to his root mode, Astrotrain congratulated himself and tried to stand up. Then the pain hit him. His legs were gone,insinuated, he cried out in pain.

Back on the Yamato, Soundwave played back what he recorded of Astrotrain's short transmission. At first it was fine, the normal sounds of re entry the Decepticons were familiar. Then after the sonic boom another explosion,-static, and then Silence.

"Get him back online now!" Roared Megatron.

"Affirmative." Acknowledged the blue boombox."Astrotrain,report."

Astrotrain felt like he was swimming in magma, thinking all hope was lost he heard Soundwave off to his right. Not realize his coms got knocked off, he reached over and grabbed it.

"MY LEGS ARE GONE!"

"Astrotrain! It's Megatron, where are you?"

"Somewhere north-east of the Panama Canal, I can see the coast. I don't know what hit me!"

"Don't worry! Blitzwing is on his way, he will find you and guide a fog supply ship with Hook aboard after supplying Lexington and the combaticons off Florida."

"I'll hold out."

"And the packages?" Oh right, those humans. Before they left earth, they were placed in fog stasis pods, equipped with Klein fields and they and the crew members inside should have had no problem surviving the crash. Only problem, he could account for one.

"Megatron, only Gonzou's pod accounted for and its unharmed."

"He's the only one we need, if the others awake and find you, dispose them."

"Rodger."

"Don't go offline." Ordered Megatron.

Onslaught stood on Lexington runway, giving clear to launch her impressive array of aircraft. They were set on sinking Broadside who refused to move. Onslaught moved to the side of the deck.

"All clear!" He said. The first fighters rolled skyward off the deck only to be shot down immediately.

"What the-" a blast caught Onslaught off guard. Recovering he Looked and saw that Haruna and Kirishima had somehow managed to sneak within 600 yards and closing. Another blast detonated the ordnance and energy of Lexington's planes, her Klein field went down and she developed a dangerous list.

"Lexington hold yourself to-why are we stuck in a tractor beam and why is the sea split?"

"Super gravity cannon," yelled Lexington," Abandon ship, there's to-" Lexington went offline, she took the hit from the Canon, the combaticons dove for it.

"So Lexington has sunk," Zorden said on U-2051," Fire our cannon when ready"

"Rodger." 2051 surfaced and opened her belly to reveal her cannon. It was just what broadside was waiting for. He rushed toward 2051, and started pulling her in half.

"Broadside stop!" Ordered Seaspray.

"Broadside, you don't be moron!" Yelled Grimlock. Zorden ran to open the hatch on 2051.

"What are you doing? Stop! Do you not care for your own lif-"

"Humanity and other intelligent races have always ran to their home planet seas in search for ultimate freedom! I, myself be one of those creatures! And you, a human dare side with an alliance who want nothing to destroy freedom of Earth's magnificent oceans? No more will ye sail!" Broadside opened his chest and exposed his spark and highly combustible energon source.

"Broadside stop!" Pleaded Superion.

"To ensure ye meet Davy, I'll take you to him personally!" Broadside aimed a shoulder mounted cannon at the center of 2051 super gravity cannon." 'Til all are one!" He fired.

The combined force of Broadsides huge energon supply and the abundance of ammo he carried and the U-2051 super gravity cannon cause an explosion so powerful that it sent Seaspray, the Dinobots and Superion back to the shore.

"Uuhhhh,my head." Astrotrain woke with Blitzwing looking over him and Hook hard at work fitting him with new legs.

"Glad to see you pulled through, Spacechoochoo!" Said Blitzwing. Astrotrain took immediate offense to that statement. He grab the leg Hook Hadn't installed and imprinted Blitzwing' face in the bottom of it.

"Hey, can't you two wait for another twenty-five minutes till we make port before you start this?"

"He started it," Blitzwing said bouncing his oversized football off the wall.

"I did noTOW." Astrotrain yelped in pain.

"See? Just be glad Shockwave is not doing the repairs." Exclaimed Hook

"What's that purple Cyclops doing anyway?"

"Beats me, but we're going to meet him. Now can it and let fix your legs!"

Twenty five minutes later and they made port in a fleet of fog harbor, Shockwave was standing outside waiting for them.

"Greetings," said Shockwave,"welcome to Fleet of Fog harbor 1q8Y. Do you have the stasis pod containing Chyhia Gonzou?"

"Right here," Astrotrain handed him the pod.

"Excellent follow me. Astrotrain needs to test his new legs. Once inside Hook got curious.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm glad you asked," answered Shockwave," do you remember the first Fog ship to anlagen herself with us, Kongou."

"Yeah, the one who blew herself up and destroyed herself in the process right?"

"Yes, Hook that's the one. And I have gained permission from the fog and Megatron, to repair her core with plasma energy, and using files from fog database I was able to use the forbidden dark energon to bring her back, and Chyhia Gonzou is last piece of the puzzle. Ah here we are". Shockwave stopped at a door, opened it and placed the stasis pod In a chamber.

"But I never gave this, "Cyclonous-Kongou," the name I call this new Kongou any happy memories of her past life, and using Gonzou I will restart her with nothing but hatred and no mercy for anything that not the fog or Megatron. Starting cloning now." Shockwave turned a key on a control panels. A brilliant swirl of purple filled a dry dock. The shape of Kongou's ship began to form. Hook and the triple changers took a step back clearly realizing that thing Shockwave created was not stable. Shockwave's laughter didn't help.

"Yes! I was successful! Arise Cyclonous-Kongou! And take your long over due revenge!"


End file.
